That's so Voyuer
by xYOURSxxTRU3LYx
Summary: HarryRon. Suquel to Control Issues. Harry is tired after a quidditch match and Ron goes looking for him.


Author's note: This is dedicated to David! WOOO. It's all your fault I'm writing this, all your fault.

**Shot-two: That's so Voyuer**

Harry was lying on his bed, incredibly tired. After quidditch matches Harry always had the worst hard-ons. You would too if you hard a hard stick between your legs for that long.

Groaning, Harry stripped off his quidditch gear leaving him in only his boxers. Harry raised a hand and trailed his fingertips across his chest, exhaling audibly through his parted lips. When he neared his nipple, Harry lifted the hand to his mouth and sucked several fingers in, rolling his tongue around them to make them wet. Draco was transfixed as the glistening digits reappeared and moved slowly back to the hard, brown nipple. Harry's spine arched and he let out a quiet, emotion-filled moan as his hand touched the sensitive skin, circling the erect flesh unhurriedly.

**xxxxx**

"Ron, go see if Harry's in your dorms. I'll be in the library, come and get me when you find him." Hermione told Ron.

Ron rolled his eyes at Hermione's retreating form but went up to the dorms to look for Harry anyway. A slight moan startled Ron, but he continued pressing forward into the room. Suddenly a thought appeared to Ron, there was no one in the room accept him and Harry, everyone else was down in the common room.

Ron felt himself slowly grow hard in his pants as Harry's moans and hisses persisted.

**xxxxx**

Harry's fingers ghosted around his hard cock but denied himself the pleasure of actually touching his cock. He stroked his thighs, trailing his fingers down his belly. Running his fingers down his sides and across his thighs he bit his lip and tried to stop himself from moaning again. Harry's hand gently stroked his belly, swirling teasingly closer to his slowly awakening cock. Finally Harry touched his cock with delicate fingers. Harry pushed his head back into the pillow and twisted his upper body as his hand cupped his sac, squeezing it gently and reaching further between his legs to stroke the coarse hairs there.

**xxxxx **

Ron peeked around the coverings of Harry's bed only to find them wide open. Harry sighed and reached down and quickly discarded his boxers. Ron's mouth dried as he watched. These glimpses of Harry's cock would provide fantasy material for months.

**xxxxx **

Harry's hand barely made contact with the engorged flesh. The insides of Harry's fingers merely brushed against his erection as his hand imitated the movements of a leisurely masturbation.Harry started moving--slowly at first, rocking the bed so that it creaks in time with his thrusts.

Harry imagines it, Ron's cock getting harder as his slender hands run over it--he imagines Ron masturbating, making sounds so incredibly beautiful--he imagines that soft pink cock hardening and darkening, turning from that quiet, sleeping creature to a vicious, angry one--getting wetter and slicker with each stroke, gathering pre-come as Ron throws his head back, _moaning_, voice hoarse and newly broken, but still young--and his hands are moving faster faster a blur of movement pulling at it as if pulling it _off_, hard and fast and yes and Ron's moaning _yes_ _yes yes please_ _yes_ and the room echoes with his sounds, rough breaths and grunts and mewling painful noises, until he tenses--back arching, buttocks tightening, thighs pulling taut as he _comes_, a pure white flow arcing and smooth, cock pulsing, sperm hitting the floor and bed sheets with a muted _slap_. A pitiful whine of release rises from Ron's lips and his limbs suddenly weaken; cock limp and sore in his hands as his knees buckle. Mouth open and eyes closed

Harry suddenly can't take it, the images all too powerful, burning in his mind. He feels his balls tighten and he's coming, screaming Ron's name loudly as he does. His load is all over the sheets just he imagined Ron's.

Sleep. Sleep would be good now.

**xxxxx **

Ron's frozen, unable to move from the spot he's standing in. He had just seen it all. And this, this was not something he would ever be forgetting. As Ron turned to walk back out of the dorm and tell Hermione that Harry was sleeping he felt a wetness all too real in his pants. Looking down he realized something. Harry had made him cream his pants!


End file.
